A secret past, a new future
by ExpertoftheBlade
Summary: Anzu has a carefree and childish style, Erika is serious and competitive, Kay always plays fair, and Nonna is calm and collected. What do these four have in common besides Tankery? Also, a special visitor comes to Oarai. How does Anzu know him? Why is he there? And why is Aya so surprised to see him? Kinda crosses several genres, but I guess it mainly fits into the Crime category.
1. Chapter 1

**My friend recommended this anime, and I loved it, even though it was short. It won't interrupt my other story, but it will slow it down a bit, I haven't given up on it though. I do not own Girls und Panzer, all I know is it belongs to some Japanese company.**

It was a bright, sunny day for Oarai. The school ship was no longer at risk of being shut down, but winning the Tankery championship could only keep it like that for so long. That was why Anzu, the student council president, was working hard to find a way to obtain extra funds, her desk covered with papers.

"There has to be something, anything, here." She sighed. "I never had to deal with this at my old school." There was a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

Opening the door entered her vice president Yuzu. "You still worried about the budget?" She asked. Anzu nodded. "It's been over a month now, we saved the school. Why is it bothering you?"

"I can't say." The four-foot tall female answered. This made Yuzu confused.

(Meanwhile)

Out in the courtyard Momo Kawashima, PR of the student council was headed for the garage, where the automotive club was supposedly finished with their latest "project". She heard propellers, and turned around to see a helicopter big enough to hold two panzers and a Maus. She approached the flying machine as it turned off. "You aren't allowed to land here!" she exclaimed to the pilot, who was exiting. Her face turned from annoyed to shock to see a boy, not much older than her, was the one piloting. He had a black trench coat on over a plain t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, shades, and a single glove covered his left hand. "Who are you?" she asked the stranger.

"I need to see Anzu Kadotani. Can you lead me to her?" He asked.

"Who are you?" she repeated.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I cannot tell you my name yet, but any who know me call me Dragon." Dragon explained.

"Why can't you tell me your real name, 'Dragon'?" she questioned defensively, not wanting to let an unknown male see the president.

"You don't need to know right now." He said, flashing a badge.

"Official Tankery Investigative Officer." She read. "You can follow me." She grumbled.

(Back in the student council room)

Twenty minutes had gone by, and Anzu had not made any progress. She was almost glad when Momo told her she had a visitor. She didn't know anyone by the name of Dragon, but she was at least curious.

"He's an official from the International Tankery Association." Momo stated.

"Thanks Momo." Anzu said as the man walked into the room.

"Please allow us to talk alone, if you would be so kind, Momo." Dragon said. She was about to object when Anzu gave her a nod. She quickly left the room.

"So why are you here?" Anzu asked.

"You don't remember me?" he asked.

"Should I?"

"It's only been three and a half years."

"Oni? Is that you?"

"Good to see you cousin, and congratulations on the win at nationals."

"Thanks, but you know we aren't supposed to see each other. So why are you here?"

He sighed. "Because you won at nationals."

"Huh." She said, wondering why that warranted a visit.

"As Momo said, I am a detective, you could say, for the International Tankery Association, and your school is now a target." He explained, seeing her confusion. "There were only six people besides the Association who had information about this."

"You, me, Nonna, Erika, Kay, and Aya." She said quietly.

"That's right, and that's why we were separated, for our protection. But now, they know Aya is here. The others were safe; being in high ranking schools they were protected. Oarai is a small school, and by winning nationals, you have exposed you and Aya."

"Do we have to switch schools again?" Anzu asked, tears forming in her eyes. She really liked Oarai.

"No, the past year, I have investigated the people behind that incident. And since Oarai is now presumably a target, I been requested to join this school and the Tankery team. It's to hopefully end what's been going on, as well as to protect Aya and you."

"What!?" she practically yelled. Oarai was an all-female school and Tankery was girls only too. He could be considered just as knowledgeable when it came to tanks. Their past school had allowed him to work on and test the tanks.

"I have the papers. The Association has allowed me to participate in Tankery. Getting into this school was more difficult. I eventually had to bribe them."

"How much?" She asked out of curiosity.

"1 million yen." He said. Anzu nearly choked on her breath.

"What has been going on these past three years?" she exclaimed.

"You know I was a genius, who only stayed in high school to watch over Aya."

"I remember."

"Well, once we were separated, I went to an Australian school for a year, getting all my credits except for six. Then I traveled around, building machines, designing software, and selling them. I built up a small fortune. The million I offered was to for the school, they couldn't reject if I was offering that much. I'm only going to take Tankery, since the only credits I need are electives."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. "Well… I guess, welcome to Oarai."

**Things about this chapter.**

**The Maus is a gigantic tank (I would guess about one and a half medium tanks)**

**Panzer means tank**

**That's pretty much it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Has anyone figured out what happened three and a half years ago? Any guesses as to what's going to happen? What does Anzu have in common with Erika, Nonna, and Kay? Why are things being kept a secret? What tank will Dragon/Oni (Both are him, eventually he will just be Oni) drive? Why is it that I still don't own Girls und Panzer? All but those last two I already know. What tank should Oni drive?**

"No! I will not accept a guy in Tankery, let alone this school!" Momo shouted. It was Saturday morning, Anzu called them in for an important announcement. Anzu had just told the team of their new member. They had met outside the garages, by his helicopter.

"Momo, I know it's odd, but the way Anzu described him, he could be a valuable asset." Miho said.

"I just wonder if he'll find my gorgeous." Saori stated. The others just sweat-dropped.

"How did he even learn so much about tanks?" Mako asked.

"He worked on tanks at his old school. A real genius when it comes to everything mechanical." Anzu explained.

"You said his name was Dragon right?" Yukari asked, receiving a nod from Anzu. "I've heard of him, he showed up out of nowhere about a year ago, visiting Tankery teams world-wide. I've also heard rumors about him scouting out the best tanks from each school so he can steal them."

Lots of girls gasped. "Steal?" Erwin asked.

"Yeah. For years tanks have been disappearing from Tankery teams. No one knows anything about who's behind it, and this Dragon guy is always around when a tank goes missing." Yukari confirmed.

"You don't know him." Anzu stated angrily. "He wouldn't do that!"

"I'm sorry Anzu, but he could be lying to all of us. He could fake a badge and those papers just for a chance to steal our tanks. We know nothing about him… Unless, of course, you're keeping something from us." Momo said accussingly.

"He won't lay a hang on our Leopon!" the automotive club yelled.

"So you've heard those rumors too?" Dragon said. All the girls turned around to face him. "Go ahead and believe them if you want, but I'm not here to steal anything."

"Then, would you please tell us why you're here? Just so we can know our tanks are safe." Hana asked.

"You will learn soon enough. But right now, let's get to know each other. I saw you win nationals, but if you would please introduce each crew?"

The crews each went to their respective tanks. Anzu walked alongside him, introducing the crews. "The Panzer IV is Anglerfish team. The commander is Miho, the driver is Mako, Hana is the team's shooter, Yukari, the loader, and Saori is the radio operator.

"Nice to meet you." All five of them said. Anzu then directed him over to the Type 89.

"This tank is driven by the volleyball club; Noriko, Shinobu, Akebi, and Taeko are its operators." Anzu said. The four girls all gave an abrupt nod when their name was said. Anzu continued on. "The STUG is driven by Hippo team. They are the history-buffs of the school. Riko aka Erwin is the one with the jacket. The one with glasses is Takeko aka Oryo. Takako aka Caesar is the one with the sagum. And Kiyomi aka Saemonza has on the headband." Anzu explained.

"They seem interesting." Dragon stated.

Anzu rolled her eyes "Anyways, Mallard team drives the Renault B1 Bis. Sudoko, Gomoyo, and Pazomi are members of the Public Morals committee."

"Those aren't our names." The three of them wined.

"Anteater team is made up of the gamer girls, Nekonya, Momoga, and Piyotan." Anzu said, looking over at the three, who were talking about their in-game strategies.

"I prefer real tanks over video games." Dragon said.

"Most of us do. Now, the Student Council makes up turtle team." Anzu said, stopping in front of the Hetzer.

"I never knew Oarai had a Hetzer." Dragon stated.

"It wasn't originally a Hetzer, it used to be a 38t." Momo said.

"Ok, moving on we have our heaviest tank, the Tiger P, run by the automotive club." Anzu said.

"Good thinking. The Tiger P has lots of problems that need to be fixed often." Dragon said before turning to the four mechanics. "If you would like, I can show you how to improve the Tiger's engine so it won't break down as often." He offered.

"Thanks. I'm Satoko, the others are Suzuki, Tsuchiya, and Hoshino." Satoko said.

The last tank was an M3 Sherman. "Our last tank is operated by freshman, Azusa, Karina, Yūki, Ayumi, Saki, and Aya Ōno."

"Umm… I feel as if we know each other." Aya said, walking over to Dragon.

"I get that a lot." He said. He then stepped out in front of everyone. "Nice to meet you all. Is there anything you would like to know about me?"

"Why is the Association allowing you to participate in Tankery?" Momo asked.

"I Can't answer that."

"What's your real name?" Erwin asked.

"Can't answer that either."

"Do you have any siblings?" Hana asked.

"Anyone have any questions I can answer?" He countered.

"Ok. Why are you called Dragon?" Caesar asked.

"That, I can answer." He took off his trench coat and lifted his shirt, revealing a robotic left arm. On his back was a large burn scar in the rough shape of a dragon.

"I wondered how you got that arm back." Anzu said, quietly enough so no one heard.

"That had to hurt." Mako said dully.

"Yeah, I was in the hospital for a while, but I had a good reason for ending up with this scar. But I can't tell you how, just that I lost my arm in the same accident."

"Mind showing us your helicopter then?" Hoshino asked.

"No, go ahead. Just be careful of AID."

"AID?" Satoko said confused. She opened the door and a robotic dragon the size of a large dog flew out.

"AID. Artificial Intelligence Dragon. A companion I built on my world round trip. AID, say hello." The robot gave a low grumble. While the automotive club was looking at the robot and the helicopter, Dragons phone rang.

"Huh?" Anzu said.

"It's mine." Dragon picked up the phone. "Hey… What do you mean? ... I was there last month and everything was fine! ... You're right; this could be the chance we've been waiting for… Alright, I'll go." He then hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Miho asked.

"Oh… yeah, St Gloriana's Girls Academy is having some problems with their Churchill. Apparently their best mechanics are stumped, and the Association wants me to fly over there."

"Define problems?" Yukari asked.

"It's serious. The crew was in a practice match and one of the shells pierced through. No one was hurt, but they want me to check it out." Dragon explained.

"Let us go! Darjeeling is our friend!" Saori yelled, the others all agreed, wanting to go too. Dragon looked at Anzu, who gave him one of her childish smirks.

"I won't be able to talk any of you out of it, will I?" They all shook their heads. "Very well, get in." he said pointing to the copter.

Inside the helicopter was very roomy. Even with two tarps, obviously covering some sort of vehicles, there was still plenty of room for a tank. "I don't think he would mind us looking under those tarps." Suzuki said. She and the other automotive club members began crawling over to the tarps, any to be stopped by AID.

"Please refrain from touching my projects." Dragon said.

"Sorry." The four mechanics said. They just went back to admiring the flying vehicle.

"And I will apologize for the lack of seating. It's usually just AID and me." The others were understanding and sat on the floor. "Make sure they stay safe. That means keep them from pushing any buttons or messing with my things." Dragon told the robot, shortly thereafter heading to the cockpit. They soon took off, heading for St Gloriana's school ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trip to St. Gloriana's. What will happen? Will Dragon find the answers he's looking for? What exactly is he looking for? Will Aya finally realize who Dragon really is? If she does, how will she react? Find out next time on Dragonballz… uh, in the chapter. And I still don't own Girls und panzer.**

The helicopter landed outside of the garages of St Glorianas Girls Academy. Dragon exited to machine after flying for an hour.

"I am very glad you could come help us with these… complications." Darjeeling said.

"No trouble. I hope you don't mind, but the Oarai tankery team wanted to join me." Dragon said. The girls were getting out of the vehicle and waiting. AID flew over and perched on Dragons shoulder.

"Not at all, I would like the chance to chat with them." She said. "Would you like some tea, Sir Dragon.?"

"Just show me the tank, please." Dragon said.

"I see you're still a man of business." She said.

"It's more important than just fixing a tank." Dragon said.

"Very well, you, and the rest may follow me." Darjeerling said. Miho and her friends ran up and began talking to the Gloriana school girl. Anzu did the same with Dragon as they headed to the garage.

"Do you think this has something to do with the tank thieves?" Anzu asked.

"Maybe. It is more likely the tank has just taken to much damage that has not been noticed." Dragon said. Momo noticed this and began getting suspicious of Dragon. Saori noticed too, but in her mind, she just thought Dragon and Anzu had fallen in love.

As they entered the garage, all the Oarai girls were distracted. Most were looking at the tanks, some at the decorations, and some talked with St. Gloriana students. Anzu, as well as Miho's group, stayed with Dragon, wanting to learn more about the downed Churchill. "That isn't normal." Yukari stated as she saw the tank, a large hole punctured both sides.

"I need all the details about this tank. Can you get those for me, Darjeeling?" Dragon asked.

"I thought you would ask, so I already had them gathered." She responded.

"Good. Ok, it's a Mk. VII with a 75 mm gun and about 300 mms of armor. It has a top speed of 21 km/h, range averages at 90 km. These all look normal. What tank fired the penetrating round?" Dragon asked.

"The only other tanks we have are Matildas." She stated.

"Are you sure? Matildas are weak compared to a Churchill." Yukari said.

"I have to agree with Yukari. But just for the sake of solving this riddle. How far was the tank that shot?"

"I am quite sure it was a Matilda. And the shot was from about 190 kms away." Darjelling told them.

"Hmmm. This tank was ready to fight when I left. Have you used it often?"

"No Sir Dragon, the match this happened was the only time we used it since your last visit. As you can tell, it's very puzzling."

"Let's take a look at the engine then." Dragon said.

"Why the engine? We're here to figure out why the armor was so easily penetrated." Anzu said.

"I don't think this is a Churchill." Dragon stated, opening the compartment to the engine. "Everything here looks good. That engine is definitely a Churchills. But I want to test a few things. Range, speed, and if those seem strange, I have one last test."

"Very well. Orange! Assam! We're taking the Churchill." Darjeerling called. The two came over from talking to the rest of Turtle team and climbed in.

"Panzer Vor!" Dragon stated. "We're going to test speed first, start heading towards the firing range." Darjeerling nodded and relayed the information to her crew.

"That was quick." Darjeerling stated upon arriving at the firing range. Dragon's group followed in one of the schools jeeps.

"50 km in an hour, that's over double the speed of a normal Mk VII. Ok, now aim for the target about 90 km away." Dragon said. They did as told and fired, but the shell only went about half of the distance. "Range has severely decreased."

"Do you have your conclusion?" Miho asked.

"Not yet. Just one more test." Dragon stated. "AID, can you go get the gauze from the copter?" He asked the robot, who nodded and flew for the copter.

"Bandages? What are you planning?" Saori asked.

"Nothing." He said calmly. The others weren't convinced, but before they could question him further, he walked over to the tank, found a flat, undamaged piece of plating and punched it. An audible crunch could be heard. Dragon pulled his hand back in pain.

"What were you… thinking?" Hana asked him, rushing over to treat his now broken wrist with the bandages AID had returned with. She only stopped when she saw the dent he left in the metal.

"You… just dented cast iron plating." Mako said shocked, although, due to her low blood pressure, it sounded more tired.

"Not iron. AID, scan the tank and tell me what it's made of." He ordered, beginning to wrap his wrist, wincing because of the fracture. The dragon robot did as told and sent the results to Dragon's computer arm. "Just as I thought, this isn't a Churchill at all."

"What do you mean? We have always had this Churchill." Darjeerling asked.

"This tank is fake, made of Aluminum. It was only thick enough to look like a Churchills armor, but wasn't strong. To bad it was tougher than I thought. The aluminum explains everything though, the lighter metal increased your speed, and the barrel isn't strong enough to stay in shape after firing, therefore decreasing your range." The others just stared, but that just made it necessary to tell them how the tank was turned into aluminum. "Someone stole your Churchill. And now that they're making fake tanks, it isn't safe to hold matches anymore. I'm calling the Association to alert them of this."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

Dragon pulled out his phone and relayed his discovery. The person on the other end said something, but Dragon remained calm, at least for the first few moments. "Are you sure I should tell them?... I know you can't stop Tankery, but we don't know if there are any more fakes… I don't want to get them involved… Yes, the two I came to Oarai for are with me… You're calling the three of them?... AND Commander Nishizumi?! I assume Maho and Katyusha are coming as well?... WHAT?! NO! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! HELLO! HELLO! AHHHHHH!" was all everyone heard.

"Is something wrong?" Momo asked.

Having recovered from the call, Dragon turned to face her. "No, nothing's wrong." He said, a smile plastered on his face. "I'll explain everything when we get back to Oarai. Right now, I'm confiscating the fake Churchill and I request Darjeerling accompany us back. The Association is sending one of their top officers and two junior officers along with three others. They request that we hurry, for they are already on their way."

Everyone was confused, especially Miho. "Commander Nishizumi? Katyusha? Maho?" She said to herself. "How are they involved? Why?"

**So yeah, I've given up on the whole chapter reviews here at the bottom, so if you read the story for them, too bad. Seriously though, no more after this. Please review if you like the story. Seriously, review, I want to know what you guys think (Not that ladies won't read my story.) Please tell me what tank Dragon should drive, if you don't, I'll make it a Maus. Maus OP as all hell! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay first review! Anyways, long chapter, finally answer those questions I put so much emphasis on, and backstory blah blah blah. Dragon's tank has yet to be revealed. I will tell you, no matter what it is, it will have a crew of 2, Oni/Dragon and AID (Dragon/Oni is a mechanical genius, he'll find a way). Girls und Panzer not owned by me. Oni, AID, and this storyline do however. By the way. I did have to rewrite this chapter. The first version was better, but my computer shut down and all I had done was lost. I couldn't remember the first version exactly either.**

Commander Nishizumi was currently flying with five others, to a location only she knew. They weren't too far from their destination and they were suspected to arrive within minutes.

"Commander Nishizumi. Where are we going?" Katyusha asked.

"We are headed to Oarai upon the Associations request." The commander stated.

"What did Oni do this time?" Katyusha asked. "One of us always needs to go help him because he's in trouble or has nearly exposed us."

"I thought Oni wasn't supposed to see the five of us." Nonna stated.

"He's not. Seeing him would put any of us in danger. I don't even know why he was sent to Oarai in the first place." Erika said.

"You said the same thing every time he visited Kuromorimine." Maho pointed out.

"Why are the three of us going to Oarai anyway?" Kay said.

"Because, maybe Oni messed up so badly, we need to relocate the five of you." The short blonde responded.

"Do not doubt him, Katyusha. Oni is one of the top junior officers, like you and Maho are. Not to mention that he is also one of the smartest people the Association has. With Oarai winning nationals, Aya and Anzu have been exposed. The Association must have figured that they would be safest with him, rather than without him." Commander Nishizumi said.

"None of us recognized him when he first came to our schools, and he goes by 'Dragon' according to the news, so maybe Aya and Anzu don't know it's him. Then again, if they recognized the name Dragon, he would at least tell Anzu who he is." Erika guessed.

"Why would they recognize the name Dragon?" Kay asked.

"That's right!" Katyusha exclaimed. "He's been searching for the tank thieves, as ordered, only for them to steal from the schools he most recently visited. It started some rumors about him being the tank thief."

"The report says that we are to meet Oni, along with the Oarai tankery team and Darjeeling. It doesn't say anything about the thefts." Maho said.

"Why is that St. Gloriana girl coming?" Katyusha asked.

"The report says Oni discovered a fake Churchill about an hour ago. Darjeeling could have been killed, had she been hit. There hasn't been a casualty since Oni's and this was too close for comfort." Commander Nishizumi responded.

"And there is the fact that the Association wants to recruit Darjeeling as the newest Junior officer." Maho said.

"It does make sense. She was able to perfectly coordinate St. Gloriana's tanks. Skills like those could be valuable to the Associations cause." Erika added.

"I see. We're finally making a move to stop these tank thieves then. The strategist, the genius, the coordinator, the natural born leader, and the nation's top tankery team, all working as one to save the world from tank operating super criminals." Katyusha said, enthusiastically.

Commander Nishizumi simply nodded, just as they landed outside the Oarai garages. "He'll be here soon." She said. _"But why does the Association want to make a move now?"_ she thought.

(Shortly after)

Dragon landed with ease and everyone got off the copter. Oarai's instructor, Ami Chono, directed them into the garage. "Commander Nishizumi, everyone is here." She stated.

"Thank you lieutenant." She said.

"Looks like you haven't broken any bones, Dragon." Katyusha said, grabbing his right hand for a congratulatory hand shake. Dragon winces at the pain as Katyusha began to laugh. "Guess I spoke too soon." She said.

Dragon walked away, mumbling. "For someone smaller than Anzu, she sure has one heck of a grip."

"Mom! Maho! What's going on?" Miho asked.

"Good to see you Miho." Commander Nishizumi said. "As for what's going on... I'm sure at least two of you here have heard about an incident occurring three and a half years ago."

Miho and Yukari both looked at each other. "You mean about the tankery team who had a tank stolen before their biggest match?" Yukari said. Aya froze.

"I remember hearing about that." Darjeeling stated. "Didn't the school ship get shut down afterwards?"

"Yes, it did. No one believed it was safe anymore. Now what you may not know was that the tank was found the day it was stolen, by a brother and a sister. The thieves panicked and fired, knocking both unconscious and severely injured the brother…." She explained.

"NO! NO! I… I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THIS!" Aya screamed, trying to make a run for the door. Katyusha and Maho stopped her. The others were worried, but she eventually calmed down.

"There are six people who know the full story; Aya is only one of them." Out from behind some boxes stepped Kay, Nonna, and Erika. "I would like you to meet four of the star members of that schools tankery team." Commander Nishizumi said pointing to the three.

"Four?" Momo asked, confusion apparent in her voice.

Anzu walked over to the three. "I'm the fourth. Together, we made the best team. No other team could ever figure out a way to throw us off balance. Our style was always changing. Nonna was the cautious one, Erika was the tough one, Kay was the inventive one, and I was the wild card." The four foot tall president said proudly. The others were quiet.

"Now That you mention it… there was a huge story in the news about one of the strongest tankery teams, and their 'miracle' mechanic, about a month prior. Every team in the nation saw that interview, hoping to learn their secrets." Darjeeling stated. "But after the school was shut down… they disappeared. There were no recorded matches, no videos, photos, interviews, or much of anything about them. It was as if they never existed."

"Right! That was the Association's work, which was necessary for our protection. It ended our reputation as a team. But the others were perfect for commander and sub commander positions at their schools, so they could still partake in tankery and remake their names. But I was the wild card, I never could be a commander on my own, and strategy was never something I could do alone. That was why I asked Miho to be commander when Oarai started tankery again." Anzu stated.

"Why couldn't you tell us any of this before?" Yuzu asked.

"I couldn't put Aya or myself in any situation that would cause us harm or put us in danger. Not speaking about our relation was the only way we could be sure no one would overhear us." The council president said.

"So what happened?" Caesar questioned, wanting to hear about the incident.

Aya was the one to speak. "My brother… my brother and I were on our way to watch the tankery match. This was after the tank was stolen and we were running late." She took a deep breath. "We decided to head through an alley, as a shortcut. We didn't know that's where the thieves were. My… my brother fought them, his left arm getting dislocated in the process. Well, I started to run away and one of the thieves noticed. He got in the tank and took aim. My brother tackled me to the ground, using his body to shield me, but at the same time, lost his arm because of the explosion." Several of the tankery members were crying at this point, as was Aya. "I woke up in the hospital a day later, the thieves had gotten away. I… I remember looking over at my brother, his arm missing, and bandages wrapped around him. It took three weeks for him to wake up. I asked him why he risked his life for me when he did, and he said…"

"And I said, because my life wouldn't have been worth it if I allowed you to die." Dragon said.

Aya turned towards him. "Oni?... Is that you?"

"Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier." Oni said. Aya just ran up and embraced him, crying into his shoulder. "I know… It's been far too long… too long to be separated from my little sister."

The others all gasped at the unexpected revelation. "You were separated?" Azusa asked.

"All of us were. The thieves had spies in the school, so the six of us were separated, except Anzu and Aya." Nonna said.

"Every school has an officer, someone to alert the Association of any information about any serious events involving tanks, like the thefts. They made sure the thieves couldn't get to any of us so that they could get to another." Erika said.

"All of us couldn't stay together, it would have left too big of a target. That's why almost all of us went to separate schools." Kay finished.

"Is that why you called Anzu 'Anzi' before our match?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, that was a little slip up on my part. Anzi was my nickname for her." Kay chuckled.

"So how are all of you related?" Momo asked, still confused about how she hadn't known about this. She knew there were topics Anzu didn't want to talk about, but she thought she had figured them out.

"Aya and Oni's father was our uncle." Anzu said. "So we're all cousins."

Oni looked at her. "You know what happened with our parents." He said bitterly.

"What does he mean? I know they weren't allowed to see them after that visit in the hospital but what else happened?" Katyusha said.

Aya began crying again. "They blamed me for what happened. They saw Oni as a genius, which he was, but when he lost his arm… they were so mad that they disowned me. Oni got into a fight with them because of that." She said.

"I told them that if they didn't want anything to do with Aya, they didn't want anything to do with me, since I was the one who decided to shield her. I was the one who decided to do something." Oni said, pausing for a moment. "And not once did I regret telling them that. They disowned me with her, saying 'Well, if you're dumb enough to ruin your life, you can go with her.' I never heard from them after that."

"You have been through a lot… I'm sorry." Ami said.

"Don't be sorry. If our parents were like that, then disowning us was the best thing they've done for us. Someone who can simply ignore a girl like Aya will never seem like a parent to me." Oni said.

"Enough about the past for now, I have more pressing matters. In one month, the Association plans to have an international tournament. The top 16 nations will send their top tankery teams here, to Japan. The tournament will be bait for the thieves; hopefully you can catch them before the tournament is over. Those of you here not part of Oarai will be joining them for this tournament. Tanks must be ready in three weeks' time; so you have until then to procure any tanks you need. I do not know where you'll get more tanks, but if you wish, crews can be sent from your own schools." Commander Nishizumi said.

"Yes Commander!" Maho, Katyusha, and Oni exclaimed, while the rest gave a simple "Yes".

"I'm sure we'll find a few tanks around." Anzu said.

"Very well, then I better be off. Good luck, to all of you?" Commander Nishizumi said, before exiting the garage.

"How are we going to find tanks?" Erika asked.

"We'll go looking tomorrow. I assume that using another school's tanks will be considered cheating." Oni stated.

"Then we'll need our rest." Maho said.

"But who's staying with who?" Anzu asked cheerfully.

"I'll be staying with Aya." Oni said. AID growled happily at this. "I would like to be with my sister some more." Oni stated. Anzu agreed. In the end, Kay was staying with Anzu, Katyusha with Erwin, Nonna with Momo, Maho with Miho, Erika with Yuzu, and Darjeeling was staying with Mako.

**Ok, I lied, I'm not done with these footnote things, for they are really convenient. Anyways, I revealed more tanks are needed, but I already have them picked out. The only one I need is Oni's. And yes, from here on out it is Oni, but his team will be Dragon team.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I did some research and picked out some tanks. Oni's tank is still in debate. Girls und panzer does not belong to be.**

Oni awoke on the couch, feeling not a metal surface on his chest, a usual, but a warm and comforting mass. He looked down to see his sister hugging him closely as she slept. "How adorable, my little sister must have missed me more than I thought." He said. AID was on the floor, obviously unhappy that Aya had taken his usual spot. "Come on. You can't be jealous. I swear you're more like a dog than anything." He chuckled.

Aya stirred. "Good morning." she said, opening her eyes. It was then she realized where she was. "Sorry." She apologized, getting up after.

"Don't worry, I was half tempted to see if you were real though. It's been years since you've done this." Oni chuckled.

"This is different. I haven't seen you in forever. I just wanted to make sure you were real and it wasn't just a silly dream." She stated.

"Let's get going, we need to find some tanks." Oni said. They got ready and headed for the garage.

(later)

Everyone was waiting. "I guess they already know who the search parties are." Aya stated.

"Oh. Oni, Aya. Good, now everyone is here." Anzu called.

"So, have the teams already been decided?" Oni asked.

"All but a few have." Momo stated. "Yuzu, Hana, and I will remain in the student council room, going through the old tankery files. Maho will go with Miho's team, Darjeeling will be with Hippo team, and Katyusha will join Leopon team."

"Yes!" Katyusha exclaimed. "I'm in the Tiger."

"You like the Tiger don't you?" Nonna asked.

"Yeah." Katyusha mumbled.

"I guess I'll stay with my tank members then." Aya said.

"So that leaves me, Kay, Anzu, Erika, and Nonna." Oni said.

"Wait until the world hears about our return for the tournament." Kay said.

"It's your return." Oni said. "I was just your mechanic."

"You're right." Erika stated.

"Get that grin off your face. No matter how many times it happens, it's still strange." Oni said.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing." Oni said. The teams then went off to find some tanks.

(Aya's group)

Rabbit team was searching on the practice grounds, using their tank to travel faster.

"So Aya, your brother is really cool." Yuki stated.

"He is." Aya said.

"Was he a part of the tankery team at your old school? You know, with Anzu, Nonna, and them." Azusa asked.

"Yeah, was he?" Karina repeated.

"No, he was the mechanic. He did help with some of the strategies. There was one where they would make the flag tank one of the smallest and fastest tanks they had. The Flag tank would lead our opponents into a tunnel, then, on the other side would be our stronger tanks. The tunnel would leave the other team trapped and we could easily pick them off. Erika liked to use that one whenever possible." Aya said.

"Hey, Aya?"

"Yes, Saki?"

"Were you scared when that tank fired at you?"

"I was. I was so scared of tanks too, after seeing what it did to Oni."

"Then why join tankery?" Ayumi asked.

"You see, tankery was something me and Oni both loved that we bonded over. Taking tankery was about overcoming my fear of tanks and staying close to him while we were separated." Aya explained.

"That's sweet." They all sighed.

"Hey, over there! I saw something sticking up." Azusa exclaimed, pointing at a nearby field. They traveled over to where the thing was sticking up out of the ground.

"Is this a tank?" Saki asked. The ground gave in a bit, revealing most of the body.

"That's a M10, also known as the Wolverine. Kay would love this." The others just stared at her. "It's the same type of tank that Kay commanded back at the old school. An American tank hunter, if I recall correctly, it's really strong." The others perked up.

(Student council room)

"You're sure?" Momo asked.

"What?" Yuzu asked.

"Rabbit team found an M10 Wolverine." The monocle wearing girl answered.

"Found it!" Hana stated. "The Wolverine is a tank hunter with 9 to 57.2 mms of armor, a max speed of 32 mph, and a max range of 300 km. Looks like they found a real powerhouse." She said.

"I'll send someone to retrieve it immediately." Momo said.

(With Oni's group)

"Anzu, are you sure this is where the tankery club use to be located?" Oni asked, looking at the old rundown buildings AID was running in and out of.

"Yes, but don't expect to find anything. Miho already searched here when we were looking for tanks before our match with Pravda." She said.

"Did any other clubs get moved?" Nonna asked.

"That's it Nonna!" Oni stated. "If tankery was held here, the garages must not have been built, so there may be a garage or something around." The others gasped, realizing he was right.

"That's why he's a detective." Anzu stated, munching on her sweet potatoes.

Oni pulled out some high-tech looking visor glasses from his pocket. "I'll scan the area for large bodies of carbon." He stated.

"Oni, what are those?" Kay asked. "They look cool."

"I finished these recently. It's a headset I can use for calls or communication radio, to search for data, scan, record video, take pictures, and it's even got a projector in the lens so I can see what I'm doing as well as night vision." He explained. "I don't have a name for them yet, I'm still testing them out."

"Anyways, do you have anything?" Erika said.

"I've got a signal from about a mile east of here." He said.

"Let's go then!" Nonna exclaimed.

They headed in the direction Oni had directed them, coming to an old warehouse. "AID, I need you to go in and unlock the door." Oni said. The robot did exactly as told and flew through an open panel of the wall. A few moments later, he opened the door. Inside were three tanks and a bunch of boxes filled with parts. Oni immediately began searching through the boxes.

"The automotive club would love to find this." Anzu said, only to be ignored by the other four.

"A Su-100." Nonna said.

"A M26, yes!" Kay cheered.

"A NEUBAUFAHRZEUG! There were only five ever built! How does Oarai have one?" Erika said shocked. No one could answer her, so Anzu just called Momo.

"They'll send someone to get them." Anzu stated, hanging up her phone.

"I'll get the automotive club to come pick up these boxes later as well. There are gun parts, treads, and a bunch of upgrades here." Oni stated.

(Student council room)

"It looks like the president's group has found three tanks, a NEUBAUFAHRZEUG, a M26, and a SU-100." Momo told Yuzu and Hana.

"Let's see… The SU-100 is a Soviet tank destroyer. It has a 75 mm sloped glacis, a max speed of 30 mph and a max range of 370 km." Yuzu read.

Hana found the other two tanks files. "The NEUBAUFAHRZEUG is a German heavy tank, armor 13 to 20 mm, max speed of 16, max range of 120 km and the M26 is an American heavy tank, front armor 100 mm, sides 75 mm, turret 76 mm, max speed of 22, and a max range of 160 km." she read.

"Where were these tanks before nationals?" Momo whined.

As the day went on, Katyusha's team found two tanks in an old barn, an American M6 heavy tank and a Soviet IS-3 heavy tank. Duck team found one tank in the lower levels of the ship, an A34 Comet. Anteater found a Cruiser Mk.V Covenanter in a cave. Hippo team and Darjeeling found a Canadian Ram tank in a forest clearing and a BT-7 in the gorge the Panzer IV nearly fell in during their first practice match. The Mallards confiscated a SOMUA S35 from someone saying they had a tank in their garage they didn't need. And finally, Miho's team found a 124 Wespe on top of a cliff.

(That afternoon)

All the tanks had been retrieved and were now sitting in front of the garages, and all had been cleaned thoroughly. The automotive club had gone back out to get all the parts from the warehouse Oni's team found.

"Nice work, we found twelve more tanks. That makes 20 tanks total." Momo stated.

"These are some strong and even a few rare tanks! The BT-7 is one of the fastest tanks ever and the M26 is one of the strongest American tanks of its time!" Yukari said excitedly.

"I assume those here who do not have a tank already assigned to them will command one of the ones we found." Anzu stated. All the non-Oarai students nodded.

"How many people should I pick up from each school then?" Oni asked.

"With all of these tanks… About 47 will be necessary. 13 from St Gloriana's, they will operate the Comet, the Covenanter, and the Ram. 13 students from Saunders are going to operate the M6, the M26, and the Wolverine. Pravda students will operate the SU-100, the IS-3, and the BT-7, so 9 will be necessary from there. And Kuromorimine should be sending 12 to operate the two German tanks and the SOMUA S35. All has been determined by the commanders of each school respectively." Momo answered.

"But that leaves Oni without a tank!" Aya said loudly.

"Don't worry about it. I already have one. I won't go get the crews until their tanks are working though; it would be pointless to keep them here if they can't do anything. Tonight I'll work with Leopon team to restore them as much as possible, and you'll see my tank tomorrow. AID, let's get started." Oni said. The dragon hoped onto his shoulder and they headed into the garage.

"Go home and rest, tomorrow we will help with anything we can to get these tanks ready." Momo stated. They all did exactly that, minus Oni and the automotive club.

**Once again the tanks I picked are.**

**A34 Comet- cruiser tank  
Cruiser Mk.V Covenanter- cruiser tank  
M6- heavy tank  
Soviet IS-3- heavy tank  
Ram- cruiser tank  
BT-7- fast tank  
SOMUA S35- medium tank  
124 Wespe- self-propelled howitzer  
M26- heavy tank  
Wolverine- tank hunter  
NEUBAUFAHRZEUG- heavy tank  
SU-100- tank destroyer**

**Please tell me if you have any suggestions for tanks, countries, or really anything for the tournament. And Oni's tank will be revealed next chapter. I've already got it written, so if you don't want Oni to drive a Maus, leave it in a review with the tank you want him to drive. There is time for me to change it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I did get some suggestions for tanks (mostly from the same person), and I appreciate it… but I decided against them, sorry. The tanks suggested were all ok, but I had problems with them (I'll add them at the bottom). As the writer, I reserve the right to have the final say about anything in this story, even if I asked you for suggestions. So I did decide to give him a Maus, but I nerfed it a bit (read to see how). As for countries (All the schools in the show are part of Japan, they just have the styles of other countries), I was thinking Australia, America, England, Russia, France, Germany, Japan (of course), Italy, China, Canada, India, South Africa, Brazil, Belgium, Greece, and (for my first reviewer, Ghost) Finland will be the nations entered in the tournament, but only five will face Oarai in this story (I plan on there being an opening exhibition match). Which five will it be? Girls und Panzer is still not my property… unfortunately.**

It was a new day. The Oarai tankery team, as well as their guests, walked over to the garage. Inside, Oni, could be seen working on the M10. Momo cleared her throat, a loud clang echoed soon afterwards.

"Morning already?" Oni asked, rubbing his head as he got out from under the tank. His robotic companion crawled out from under as well, holding a toolbox.

"How are the repairs going?" Miho asked.

"I've had plenty of experience working on tanks, but there are a few tanks here that even I haven't worked on much. The automotive club and I finished working on the BT-7 and the Comet before they headed home. I stayed here and worked a bit more. I was able to replace a few of the worn out parts on the tanks you already had with the parts from the warehouse, and I was just finishing the repairs to the Wolverine." Oni said. "With the rate things have been going, I say we have about two, maybe three, more days before all the tanks will be 100% operational."

"Great!" Yukari said cheerfully. "But don't you need to rest? You've been up all night working." She added.

"I'm alright, thank you. I'm use to staying up all night. As long as I have something to work on, I'm able to stay awake. Sometimes I think I am a machine and don't just fix them!" He joked. "Anyways, I'll take a break from repairs; there will be time to work on them later. I promised you that I would show you my tank. I think a practice match would be great for seeing our different battle styles, while simultaneously giving me a chance to determine strengths and weaknesses."

"Sounds like a great idea!" Anzu said before turning to Erika, Nonna, Kay, Maho, Darjeeling, and Katyusha. "It will also be a good chance for you to observe how we strategize." She said. Everyone was on board with the idea of the match, and followed Oni outside to see his tank.

The Oarai girls stood outside the giant helicopter, waiting for Oni's tank to be revealed. "What type of tank do you think it will be?" Hana asked.

"Knowing Oni, it won't be a small tank." Kay said.

"He does favor heavy tanks." Nonna added.

"Don't forget that speed and power are a factor as well." Anzu said.

"Right. While Oni likes heavy tanks, they aren't very fast, but they do have plenty of power." Erika stated.

"No matter what, Oni probably put a bunch of effort into building and/or fixing it." Aya said.

"He always put a lot of effort into everything." Maho said.

"Even if it's a really dumb idea." Katyusha laughed.

The door opened and all the girls, especially Erika, stared.

"A Maus?" Mako asked.

"Yes, though I call it a M.A.U.S." Oni said, popping out of the turrets hatch.

"Ummm…. Huh?" Saori asked puzzled.

"M.A.U.S. stands for Modified Armor Und Speed." Oni explained. "I've worked on this for the better part of two years, starting from the ground up."

"So how and why did you modify this?" Satoko asked, interested his improvements.

"I would like to know as well. The Maus was nearly perfect the way it was." Yukari said.

"I saw how you took down that Maus at nationals. Very creative by the way. But the reason why I modified it was because the flaws it did have were more major than anyone thought, but all the problems revolve around its speed. The Maus is very slow because of how heavy it is, so I used an idea of one of the schools I visited to make it lighter. This school from America used titanium for armor instead of iron. Titanium is as strong, if not stronger, than steel but weighs about twice as much as aluminum. This reduced the overall weight and therefore increased the speed, but the armor is reduced quite a bit. I had to make the plating thinner since I didn't have enough to make full armor and a new, upgraded engine out of titanium, so it will be easier, but not by much, for even a medium tank to penetrate. Another thing I did was I stripped most of the inside, which I now use as supplies storage, engine/equipment access, and allowed me to put a slightly larger fuel tank inside. Lastly, improved suspension helps carry some of the weight as well. All these modifications have increased the speed to roughly 20 miles per hour and reduced the weight greatly. So it's more like a regular heavy tank now, just bigger." Oni said. The automotive club was amazed.

"You always have to complicate the over-complicated. Why?" Erika sighed.

"Because it's fun for me." He replied.

"So where is the crew?" Yukari asked after a short moment. "If I recall correctly, it needs six to operate."

AID hoped onto Oni's shoulder. "We are the only two members of its crew." Oni stated pointing at himself and the robot.

"How is that possible?" Katyusha asked.

"I installed full controls into the turret; I can aim and drive all at once. I don't need to bother loading either, since I had enough room to install a 150 round automatic loader. AID is more of a scout, though he does have his own set of controls if I am unable to drive. Sometimes I drive and he shoots, or vice versa." Oni explained. "Are there any more questions?"

"Are all these modifications even legal?" Erwin asked.

Miho was the one to answer. "Modifications and even full customizations are allowed by all tankery tournaments. Usually it would only apply to speed, range, armor, or firing power, which I guess is what he changed… I think he successively managed to find a loophole in the rules."

"Why don't we go ahead and start the match already?" Oni asked. He hopped in his MAUS, AID on his shoulder, and sped off.

"I guess he wasn't kidding about increasing his speed." Caesar joked. All the Oarai teams hopped into their respective tanks and followed him, while the six girls from the other schools headed to the watchtower.

(A few moments later)

Maho's voice came through the radio. "Ok, so the game is total elimination. Destroy any and all opposing tanks." Everyone that was in a tank was ok with this. "Good luck. Panzer Vor!" Maho said through the radio.

All tanks began to move. Hippo, Leopon, and Anglerfish teams quickly made an alliance to take out Oni, while Rabbit, Turtle, and Duck teams did the same. Mallard and Anteater teams made their own alliance as well. Pretty soon it was eight against one, with Oni being the one.

"This doesn't look good, AID. Return to the tank." Oni said, before the video feed from AID was cut. "They are going to try and take us out first, which may be the smartest idea. How about we do the same." He said to himself.

(With Miho)

"Where is everyone? Has anyone been able to spot the Maus?" Saori asked over the radio.

"Negative from Leopon. He's not by the ridge." Satoko answered.

"Not by us either. Hippo team will continue to search the forest." Erwin stated.

"Neither Duck nor Rabbit team has seen it. We'll keep searching the clearings." Taeko responded.

"Anteater and Turtle teams haven't either. We're heading over the suspension bridge as we speak." Anzu said.

"Mallard team can't find him on the paths. Something that big couldn't have disappeared!" Sodoko yelled. Suddenly shots could be heard.

"We've spotted him up on a cliff, but that shot took out Leopon's engine." Satoko said. Another shot.

"The Stug is out! He must have noticed us coming up from behind him." Erwin reported.

"Everyone regroup on the opposite side of the suspension bridge from him. He'll have to go around! It will buy us some time." Miho ordered. "Duck team, you and Rabbit team are closest to him, you need to split up."

"Ok." Taeko said unsurely.

"Roger that!" Yuki said.

Once everyone had regrouped, Miho told them the plan. "Ok everyone, we need to try what we did at nationals." Everyone agreed, since none of them had a better idea.

"Miho, are you sure this will work?" Yukari asked after several minutes had passed.

"No, but we have to try. For now we wait." Miho answered, though she didn't wait long. Another shot shook the ground.

"Where is he? Hana asked. Not a minute after he appeared from the forest about half a mile away from them.

"It's now or never." Anzu said. "Yuzu, you know what to do!"

Turtle teams Hetzer then began to charge the massive tank. Oni noticed this and began charging Turtle teams Hetzer, effectively getting the front of his tank stuck on it. "It worked!" Momo cheered.

Oni then turned his turret towards Anglerfish team, allowing duck team to get their Type 89 on top of his tank. "That was easy!" Noriko cheered.

"That was too easy." Miho stated. "I think he's planning something."

"You're right about that, Miho. I've wanted to try this since I saw it at nationals!" He laughed over the radio as Anglerfish positioned the Panzer IV. He aimed at the ground beside the Hetzer.

"What's he doing?" Hana asked.

"It doesn't matter, we can't waste this opportunity!" Miho stated.

Both tanks fired, resulting in a lot of smoke and dirt. A tank fired once, twice, three times, four times from the cloud, taking out Anteaters Type 3, Rabbits M3 Lee, Mallards B1 Bis, and damaging the Panzer IV's tread. Over the radio you could hear Oni laughing. "That was good!" he said. The smoke cleared revealing Duck and Turtle teams flipped over and the Maus upright, with the front facing the Panzer IV, and with a broken tread.

"How did that happen?" Yukari asked, staring in shock.

"I'll tell you." Oni said. "We fired at the same time, my shot created the dust cloud, threw Duck team off me, knocked Turtle team out from under me, and pushed the tank around, but your shot still got my tread. I then use the dust cloud as cover and took out nearly all of you."

"So it's a standoff?" Miho asked.

"Miho, can we really win? He's got a Maus and we can't move." Saori asked.

"Neither can he." Mako pointed out.

"We have one shot. Hana, aim for the weak spot, the lower front hull." Miho ordered. Hana nodded and did as told.

"3…" Oni counted.

"2…" Miho said.

"One… Fire!" They both yelled. The two shots hit their target, and caused a lot of smoke.

(In the watch tower)

"Who won?" Kay asked.

"I can't tell." Darjeeling said.

"It has to be the Maus that won." Katyusha stated.

"The biggest tank isn't always going to win, Katyusha. You remember what happened at nationals." Nonna stated.

"We just have to wait and see." Maho said.

"We won't wait long by the looks of it." Erika added.

The cloud cleared revealing both tanks.

(Back on the field)

"It's… a tie." Oni stated, looking at the two white flags that popped out. He got out and walked over to the Panzer IV. "Good job. Not many people I've met have been able to take down one of my creations before. You are an excellent strategist. Props to your team too." He stretched out his hand.

"Thanks, you're really good too. A bit unpredictable, but very tactical." She said grabbing his hand… unfortunately it was his right hand.

Oni held in a scream and pulled back. "Forgot that wrist is broken." He said. "It's only a small fracture though, should heal in a week."

"Sorry." Miho apologized. And with that, all the tanks were taken back to the garages for repairs, which lasted until nightfall.

As the previous day, everyone went home except for Oni and the automotive club, who were working on the new tanks.

**Any and all criticism welcome. I want you to criticize me! But really, should I have kept the results of the standoff for next chapter? And what did you think of my Maus debuff? I think I did a good job of making Oni's Maus more like a normal heavy tank, with the lighter armor and higher speed, as opposed to a super heavy tank. I mean, even the M3 Lee took out two of the strongest tanks at finals, I put Oni's Maus below those, if only slightly. **

**And go ahead and leave suggestions about Oarai's first match. Put the country, location (I mean like snow, forest, rocky mountain, plains, etc.), number of tanks, opposing tanks (already have Oarai set). I'm not planning to write that for a couple more chapters, so maybe a week, though I can wait longer. I did mention Oni going to an Australian school for a year in chapter 1; I think that could be interesting.**

The tanks suggested and my problems with them

Jagdpanzer E-100- don't need another tank destroyer, they already have the hetzer (yes, the hetzer is a light tank destroyer), the SU-100, and a tank hunter.

E-100- I feel I have enough heavy tanks

T34- Have enough American heavy tanks especially

T95- Enough American tanks in general (I want to use less American tanks, they're good, but I want Oarai to use more variety tanks"

panther type -4 – too similar to the Panzer IV for me. (It actually might be the Panzer IV)

IS-3- already have one

IS-2-why take a step down from the IS-3? Plus… Variety!

T90- ENOUGH AMERICAN TANKS ALREADY!

FCM-F1- slow with decent armor, but even the Char 2Cs were told to retreat because other countries made faster tanks about as strong as or stronger than it, and this was before the Maus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Really short unimportant chapter, stating who is in what tank and establishing team names. Girl's und Panzer is not owned by me.**

Nearly a week had passed since the international tournament was announced. The day before, Oni finished working on the new tanks and was picking up the crews from their respective schools today. Aya, along with the rest of Oarai's tankery team, was waiting by the garage for them, talking in small groups. It wasn't long before the copter could be seen in the distance.

"So why aren't any of the other schools joining us?" Miho asked the other schools commanders. That question had been bugging her for the past few days.

"Remember this tournament is to catch tank thieves. Saunders, St. Glorianas, Kuromorimine, and Pravda all made it to the semifinals the two years before we joined." Anzu answered.

"Getting to many schools involved will only complicate things more than they need to be." Maho added.

"I have a question about my school." Darjeeling said to Maho.

"Oh… and what might that be?" She asked.

"Well, I seem to recall hearing something about an officer in every school, who was St. Gloriana's?"

"That's right." Saori said. "We haven't met the officers of St. Glorianas or Saunders. Why didn't they come?"

"They aren't on the same level as Oni, Maho, or Katyusha. But, don't worry; they're landing as we speak." Erika said.

Everyone looked as the helicopter landed. It opened its doors and allowed its passengers out. Oni walked over to them as two individuals followed him. "Good to see you officer Naomi and officer Assam." Katyusha said.

"Assam!" Darjeeling said surprisingly.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, Darjeeling." She apologized. Darjeeling smiled at her, a sign it was ok.

"It's been awhile Nonna." Naomi said.

"It really has." She answered.

"Glad to be on the same team, right?" Naomi asked. Nonna nodded.

"Wait, hold on. You were on the same team as 'Blizzard' Nonna?" Alisa asked, walking over. She had heard the last part of the conversation.

"Yes, she was the second best shot on the team." Nonna said.

"I think you mean best shoot." Naomi argued.

"Oh yes, the best… after me." Nonna said.

"Let's put this on hold and figure out the crews for each tank." Oni said, seeing where things were going. So the entire group headed to the student council room.

(Later)

"So Kay will command the Woulverine and Naomi will command in the M26." Oni said.

"Right, and that leaves Alisa with the M6." Kay agreed.

"I'll take the SU." Nonna stated.

"Katyusha will command the IS."

"But who will drive the BT-7?" Miho asked.

"We have one of our scouting crews available." Katyusha said.

"Perfect, because the BT-7 is fast, but it's gun isn't very powerful. It'll be most useful for scouting." Oni said.

"Erika will command the Wespe while I take the NEUBAUFAHRZEUG." Maho said.

"Ok. Darjeeling, would you mind commanding the Comet?" Anzu asked.

"I don't mind at all. I have faith Orange can command the Covenanter, and Assam can surely handle the Ram."

"Ok, so that leaves the Souma." Erika stated.

"I'm sure you have a team that can handle a medium tank." Nonna said.

"Of course, but Kuromorimine specializes in German tanks. So don't expect them to be comfortable straight away."

"I'm not expecting that at all. Everyone besides Oarai has to learn completely new tanks, and we only have three weeks to do so." Oni said.

"It's no problem." Anzu stated. "We had two weeks max to practice, and we managed to win nationals. We just have to put our mind to it."

Everyone sighed. "Anzu, you aren't serious enough sometimes." Kay said.

"I know." Oarai's student body president responded.

The next day was the first day of practice for the new tanks. Everyone did well and improved their skills. The Ram became known as Sheep team, the Covenanter, Dog team, and the Comet became hedgehog team. Kuromorimines crews got team names as well. The Wespe became owl team, the NEUBAUFAHRZEUG became Badger team, and The Souma became Goose team. The Woulverine's crew became Wolf team, the M6's crew became squirrel team, and the M26 became hawk team. And Pravda's teams were the BT-7's crew as cheetah team, the IS' crew as Deer team, and the SU-100's team as Bear team.

**I know this chapter is short, but I don't really have idea's to fill the time frame, so next chapter I think I'll skip 2 weeks. There will be more action in later chapters, I think next chapter will be events prior to a match.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't know what kind of medium I can implement, but I'll try. Setting up for next chapter, at the same time, trying to build upon backstory. And before I forget… I have classed all tank accordingly in chapter 5, do not correct me based on World of tanks, they change it up based on what they feel like it should be. Also, sorry about confusing the type 4, the person who suggested it called it Panzer type 4, so you understand my confusion, right? Girls und Panzer is not owned by me.**

Two week had past and the crews of the new tanks had grown somewhat comfortable with their new tanks, having next to nothing to do, the new tanks were out all day for practice. This was good, since the tournament was only a week away. Oarai's tanks, however, stayed in the garage while their crews were in class, being worked on by Oni or the automotive club, if they were available. All the Oarai girls were currently heading towards the garage to prepare for their practice match that afternoon.

"Oni!" Aya called into the garage. No response.

"He told us he was going to work on the Stug's engine and interior armor." Saemonza stated.

Aya walked over and peeked inside the tank. "He's… asleep." She said, looking at her older brother leaned against the Stug's wall.

Anzu walked over and also peered inside. "He has been up for three days straight, I'm surprised he didn't fall asleep sooner."

"Well wake him up!" Caesar yelled.

Both girls jumped off of and backed away from the tank. "He's a heavy sleeper." Aya said.

"Not to mention how hazardous it is to try to wake him. It's better to let him get up on his own. I remember this one time when we were kids, his dad ended up knocked out for half an hour." Anzu added. This left the other girls confused, but most of them shrugged it off.

"Then why don't you get his robot to do it." Momo stated, looking over at AID, who was sitting by the Panzer IV. "We need every last moment of practice."

The robotic dragon flew up into the rafters once he heard that. "Even the robot's afraid." Miho sighed.

"I'll get him up." Erwin proclaimed. She hopped into her tank and started shaking Oni. "As this tanks commander, I command you to wake up!" she yelled. Oni stirred and ended up grabbing her in his sleep.

Most of the other girls started laughing, having heard Erwin's surprised yelp. "We tried to tell you." Anzu said.

Erwin couldn't help feeling embarrassed about her current situation, causing her to blush. "It's not funny. Help!" she wailed.

"You heard what the prez said." Caesar stated, still laughing.

"Seriously, Caesar?" Yukari said. "At least try to help her."

"All right. We need the tank for practice anyway." She turned to Aya. "Do you have any ideas how to wake him?" she asked Aya, who shook her head no.

"Maybe taking the Stug into a practice match would wake him. If the engine won't wake him, maybe firing the cannon will." Oryo suggested.

"It might work." Miho said. "I still don't know how he managed to fall asleep though."

"Maybe he has low blood pressure like Mako." Hana joked.

"Where is Mako!?" Saori asked, realizing her friend wasn't with them.

The hatch on the Panzer IV opened up. "You called?" Mako lazily asked. Miho and her friends all sweat dropped. The girls then climbed into their tanks and started them up.

(Soon after)

"I'm sorry Erwin." Oni pleaded. "I can't help my actions when I'm asleep." All of Hippo team, and Oni, were riding the Schools Dragon Wagon back to the garage, since the Stug was nearly the first one immobilized, it was also the closest to the garages.

"It took two shells hitting us to wake you up! The second one took us out!" Erwin argued. "If I could've done my role as commander, we would still be out there. But I had to be stuck being held down by you."

"From what I saw, you didn't mind me holding you when I did wake up." Oni chuckled.

Erwin blushed, unable to say anything against his claim. She had gotten to know him well over the past two weeks. It was then she noticed something strange. "Who are they?" Erwin asked, looking ahead. They were nearing the garages now, but there were five people outside. All appeared to be female, but their faces were obscured by the shadows from their hats, or their sunglasses.

"I can't tell, but stay close." Oni responded. They began walking over to the strangers. "Hello?" Oni asked.

"G'day. Do you know where I can find the commander of this school's Tankery team?" one of the strangers, obviously Australian, asked. She was speaking English, which all of them understood, but of the group, only Erwin and Oni could speak.

"She's currently in practice. Why do you want to know?" Erwin countered.

"We just came here from Australia, y'know, for the tourney, and we were just wonderin' if you wanted to have a match against us. We hear you're pretty good." The same girl said. "Whose that with you shelia's?"

"This is…" Erwin started, looking towards Oni.

"Don't tell them my real name; they could work for the tank thieves." He said in Japanese, which thankfully the strangers didn't understand.

"His name is… Dragon, he's a part of our team." Erwin finished, using Oni's alias name.

The strangers grew silent, before the apparent leader spoke up. "You say his name is Dragon?" She asked.

"Yes…?" Erwin said confused. "Why?"

"That's the name of the guy who stole something that belongs to our school. I assume you've heard the rumors about him." Erwin nodded. "Well, there's a bounty on him in the outback, not only that but he's wanted around the world as well."

"Ummm…. So?" Erwin stated.

The girl turned to Oni. "If you're Dragon, show me the mark." She demanded.

"Excuse me?" Oni asked.

"The mark on your back the police identify you by." She said again. AID realized what was happening and snuck around everyone and into one of his many hiding places, the garage.

"Very well." Oni said, showing them the burn mark on his back.

"That's the one." The lead girl said. She casually walked over to him, and then punched him in the face, knocking him down. "Where's the tank you stole!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Oni said sitting up. He didn't want to fully get up only to be knocked down again.

"Don't act like you don't know!" The girl yelled. She backed off a bit and turned around. "You don't know what that tank means to us. It was built by a good friend of ours before he left. He was the best mechanic we ever had, and even helped us outside of tankery. We owe too much to him for us to lose what you took."

"What was his name?" Caesar asked, having Erwin translate for her.

"Oni." The girl said.

Oni punched the ground. "You lost the M36 didn't you?" he asked angrily.

"So you do know about it!" She yelled accusingly. "Where is it? Tell me!"

"I don't know Lizzie! I'm trying to find out." Oni said.

"Lizzie stepped back. "How do you know my name?" Lizzie asked.

"Because I'm the one who gave it to you." He said.

She stepped back in shock "Oni?" she asked.

"Hello, Sara, Lulu, Christi, Tara." He said to the other four girls behind Lizzie. "Small world isn't it?"

"You know them?" Erwin asked.

"I went to their school. I'll explain the rest when everyone gets back."

"Explain what?" Miho asked, pulling up in the Panzer IV. The rest were riding on the back of a truck. The Dragon Wagon had gone back to get more tanks.

"Miho, meet the commander of Sydney Outback High School's tankery team." Oni said.

"G'day. I was hoping to ask for a match before the tourney, but now I wish to catch up with my mate Oni here." Lizzie said.

"Oh." Miho said, then turning to Oni. "Is that what you wanted to explain?" She asked. Oni nodded. "Then welcome, we'll be glad to have a match against you, how does three days from now sound?"

"Sound's good." Lizzie said.

The next few moments were spent with the Australian girls talking to the Japanese girls. Mostly in groups, since only a few could speak English. It finally ended with Anzu, Momo, Miho, Maho, Katyusha, Nonna, Erika, Yuzu, Kay, Aya, Oni, and the Australian girls talking in the student council room. The rest had gone off. Oni had pretty much explained everything about the five visitors on the way. "So you're the infamous 'Dragon' wanted worldwide." Lizzie laughed.

"It's no laughing matter. Oni has been trying to catch the tank thieves and has just been unlucky enough to become the main suspect." Maho said.

"We'll the tourney is bound to bring those criminals runnin'. But like I always say, 'Tanks are like instruments, you need to know how to play before you make music." Lizzie said.

"I forgot to mention these five are Australia's most popular teen band. Lizzie likes to think of tankery, and everything else, like music." Oni said.

"That's right. The bass of the cannon, the rhythm of the treads, how can you not hear it?" Lizzie asked.

"Anyways… You remember what I told you back at school right?" Oni asked, blowing off Lizzie's question.

"Yeah, how could I forget? So this is your sis, right?" She said, pointing at Aya. Oni nodded. "It's great you got to see her again, and it doesn't look like you've wasted time like I thought."

"I'll have you know I wasn't top mechanic at Sydney Outback High for nothing. You remember that I was the only mechanic when I first showed up, and how almost no one knew anything about tanks. If it wasn't for me, you would still be an unknown tankery team and band." Oni countered.

"Yeah, thanks for all that." Lizzie said. "And before you do anything reckless, I'll give you some advice. Don't play your best song until the concerts nearly over."

"Lizzie, I haven't seen you in a couple of years. Please don't make me try to figure that out. Everything has to do with music to you."

"Alright. I meant you're wanted. Plenty of people would like to catch you; best take care of your identity. The nationals are being broadcast worldwide, starting from round one. Even one slip up and you're good as dead."

"I know about the broadcasting, so I won't tell anyone I'm Dragon. Promise." Oni responded.

Lizzie and her friends got up. "I, and the band, need to head back. We'll see you in three days for the practice match, how does twenty tanks maximum sound?" She asked.

"That's perfect." Miho said.

"Great. See ya!" Lizzie called as she and her fiends exited the room.

"Great. We have three days to prepare." Momo groaned.

"We've done it before." Yuzu said.

"Hey, Oni." Anzu said.

"Yeah."

"Why did you build them a tank?"

Oni blushed at the question. "Umm… well… we uh…. Lizzie was my girlfriend." He stated embarrassed.

"Care to explain?" Aya asked.

"Sure, but right now I have a call to make." Oni stated, leaving the room himself.

**Tell me what you think, and what a good medium would be. I pretty much blew everything I had with the big scale idea (catching international criminals), and the small scale idea (tournament). I have Australia's tanks picked out, so I'm good there. I'll have you know if I was going to have Oni develop a relationship with anyone, it would be Erwin. She's my favorite character.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think I made the right decision with Erwin, some of the other suggestions were… umm… Anyways, I think this will be sort of a long chapter. I only own OC's and the plot. I did find a song I think would fit Oni pretty well, yeah I don't own that, nor do I own Girls und panzer.**

After Lizzie and her friends left, Oni and the rest had been busy, taking two days to fully repair the tanks. Oni was inside the garage, looking over a map of the area for the next day's match, which happened to be Oarai. He heard the door open and looked to see Erwin and Aya come in. "What are you two doing here? The strategy meeting isn't for two more hours."

"We just decided to come and chat. I can help you strategize; I am an excellent strategist after all." Erwin stated

"We still haven't gotten a chance to talk about Lizzie." Aya said.

Oni grunted, Miho had told Saori about Lizzie and his relationship, an Erwin had slipped about his bounty. Neither was a topic he was too fond about for the past couple of days. "Fine, I promised. Ask away."

"You said if it weren't for you, they would have been unknown for both tankery and as a band. Why is that?" Aya asked.

"When I joined her school, not many people were interested in tankery. There were only about fifteen people in all. I couldn't join since I'm a guy, so I became their mechanic. I repaired their tanks, all four of them, and attended the strategy meetings. After a losing streak of four years, they finally won the first tournament I was there for."

"So what happened?" Erwin asked.

"They got the grand prize, which allowed them to buy more tanks for future tournaments. The last tournament I was there four was nationals, and by that time, There were over two-hundred students making up tank crews, and I apparently started getting most of the guys into mechanics."

"And where does Lizzie come into this?" Aya asked.

"She was the commander of the original fifteen, eventually of the entire team. But after that first tournament, we began hanging out. About a month later, she asked me to help her with a music video for her band. I did, and that's how her band became famous. It's also how she got me into music. I couldn't play since I was still in the bandages from that incident we were separated because of, Aya. When I built my arm, I got a guitar of my own and learned to play. But anyways, after we made the video, me and her grew closer, although when I left we split up, deciding it was better to just be friends."

"Mind playing something?" Aya asked.

"This I need to see." Erwin grinned.

"Fine." He went to his helicopter and came back out with his guitar, a simple black, electric one. "I heard this song a while ago, but the words managed to stick with me." He then started to play.

Balanced Equation

Something gained something lost

It cost me an arm and much more

But I won't lose you at any cost

As we abandon hope of comprehension

I can see something appear in the sulfur

Lines on the ground carry righteous intension

Hoping to God

That theories hold up

I watched you slip away

As all our dreams turned into dust

Such a price to pay

Exchanging flesh for steel and rust

We stood and watched as the flames embraced

All we left behind erased

And I'm lost for words to say

Now I freeze; paralyzed

Terrified of what I'll find

In the shadows I hear the cry

Transmutation; Homunculi

Now I freeze; paralyzed

Terrified of what I'll find

In the shadows I hear the cry

Transmutation; Homunculi

Do you feel?

Lust, and Pride, and Gluttony,

Envy, Wrath, and Sloth, and Greed

Lust, and Pride, and Gluttony,

Envy, Wrath, and Sloth, and Greed

Humans are just weaknesses, that's what you believe

Now I have come to realize that's simply jealousy

Now I freeze; paralyzed

Terrified of what I'll find

In the shadows I hear the cry

Transmutation; Homunculi

Now I freeze; paralyzed

Terrified of what I'll find

In the shadows I hear the cry

Transmutation; Homunculi

Do you feel?

Now, now, do you feel?

I watched you slip away

As all our dreams turned into dust

Such a price to pay

Exchanging flesh for steel and rust

We stood and watched as the flames embraced

All we left behind erased

And I'm lost for words to say

Now I freeze; paralyzed

Terrified of what I'll find

In the shadows I hear the cry

Transmutation; Homunculi

Now I freeze; paralyzed

Terrified of what I'll find

In the shadows I hear the cry

Transmutation; Homunculi

Do you feel?

Do you feel?

He ended playing and looked over at the two speechless girls in front of him. "Wow." They gasped.

"Yeah, I can thank Lizzie for getting me interested in this. Although this is only one of my hobbies." Oni said.

"What are your others?" Erwin asked.

"Mechanics, metalworking, and knife throwing, the last one is to keep me on edge." He said. "Anyways, let's get back to strategizing. I've studied this map for an hour and I found six positions that would be helpful to both them and us. But if I know Lizzie, she'll have 3 groups and use 3 of the positions." Oni said. He put the map on a box and stepped back. He pulled six knives from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Erwin asked.

"I've noticed how Saemonza uses an octagram to make navigational decisions; this is sort of like that. These three red ones will represent our opponents, and the green will represent us." He said throwing the red knives, then the green ones. "Those are our positions." He said, as the green ones hit and stuck. Later, everyone met in the garage, since the bath would have been awkward for Oni, and they explained the plan.

(The next day)

"Are you sure about this?" Miho asked Oni. They were waiting for Lizzie and the rest of her team to show up.

"Of course, the heavy tanks, as well as the tanks with mounted guns, will come with me to take out the group in the city, while you lead the light and medium tanks need to be in the open. Use the ridge to try and take out the second group." Oni said.

"Which tanks make up their groups again?"

"Lizzie has a certain strategy when dealing with 20 tanks and below. She will use at least 3 M18 Hellcats, around 6 AC1 Sentinels, and about 6 British tanks, the rest are left free to adapt to the situation." He explained, finishing just as the Australian team appeared.

"I see 2 Churchill's, 1 Comet, and 3 Excelsior tanks, those are the British tanks, just like you predicted. As for the other tanks, I see 6 AC1s, 3 Hellcats, and 5 M6A2E1s." Yukari said.

"Then the AC1's will be heading to the city. The NEUBAUFAHRZEUG will most definitely be our greatest advantage, with its 3 rotating turrets. Those British tanks will definitely need to be taken care of quickly. Once those two groups are done, we'll lead the rest into the city. Those M6A2E1s are too slow to do much to the faster tanks, but the hellcats are known for their speed, so deciding to leave the BT-7 out of this match was probably a good idea, since the city will only slow it down, and its gun wouldn't have done much at all.

Lizzie and her sub-commander, Christi, approached. "Good luck out there." Lizzie said.

"You too." Miho stated.

Ami Chono, the official for the match, walked over. "Everyone bow." She instructed. Everyone did so. "Hope you don't mind the other teams watching." She said. Both teams said no.

"It would only make sense to observe your opponent before facing them." Oni said, knowing very well the rest of the teams in the tournament had already arrived.

"Good. Now, to your tanks. Panzer Vor!"

(Oni's team)

It was several minutes into the match. "Everyone, split up. I want groups of two searching the roads. The Hetzer, Stug, SU-100 and Wespe will be teamed up with the M6, M10, M26, and IS-3 respectively. The NEUBAUFAHRZEUG will be a team of its own, since it has 3 turrets. Leopon team, you're with me." Oni instructed. Not everyone was comfortable with the team names just yet.

"Got it." Came a bunch of replies through the radio. The teams began searching between the buildings.

It was an hour later when Oni got word on the radio. "Oni, we spotted two ACs. One is heading for 8th street, the other is taking the back roads." Maho said.

"Follow the one through the back roads, Leopon and I will handle the one on 8th street." He said to Maho. "Nonna, can you and Naomi meet up with Maho? In case something goes wrong."

"Count on us." Nonna said.

"Just like at our old school." Naomi added.

Oni's Maus and Leopon team cut through an alley and reached 8th street shortly after Maho's sighting. "Put the Tiger P on the other side." Oni said. He didn't use the radio, since the Tiger was right beside him. He got a nod from Nakajima, before she told her crew where to move the tank. Several minutes passed before 3 AC1's turned onto 8th street, all in a row. They passed by the alleys Oni and the Tiger P were in. Both tanks shot, the Tiger's shot hit, while Oni's shot landed between the second and last of the three, tracking them. The AC1's turned to fire, but realized their shells wouldn't pierce either tank, since the only weak points were angled too much. The Tiger P fired again, as did Oni, finishing off the two tanks.

"We got three of them." Nakajima said over the radio. Another shot came from behind the Tiger, hitting the engine and taking it out.

"Sorry, Oni!" Lizzie called. Oni pushed his way past the downed tanks and saw Lizzie in her M18, before she, and the tank, drove off, eventually disappearing.

"I just spotted a M18 in the city! We need to regroup!" Oni ordered over the radio. "They took out Leopon team."

It took several more minutes for seven of the remaining nine tanks, not counting Oni's, to meet up.

"We took out one before it could meet up with the others." Kay said as she and Nonna rode up, Maho following behind.

"Good, that's four out of the way. Where are the other two?" Oni asked, noticing three of his teams tanks were MIA.

"Katyusha tried her best, but one tank managed to get behind Erika, and took out the Wespe." Katyusha said.

"Alisa was on her way last I saw, but the last two AC's got her, before we managed to take them out. I had to take over the gun from Momo." Anzu said.

"Didn't they aim for you first?" Oni asked.

"They tried, but Alisa took both of the hits before her M6 went down." Momo said.

"So that's their scouts taken care of, but that leaves their heavies. We also lost 3, to our knowledge, while they lost 6, also to our knowledge. Let's fall back and meet up with Miho and her group. They may not be faring too well." Oni evaluated.

"Why do you say that?" Naomi said.

"They immediately put at least one M18, their commander's no less, directly into the city. They must have expected me to predict their AC's and planed a counter for my counter, just not expecting most of our heavies. So by putting the others in the field, they will be able to severely weaken, if not entirely wipe out, Miho's team." Oni exclaimed.

(Miho's team)

"We've been here for a while now. Maybe Oni was wrong about where they were going to go." Saori said. The Panzer IV, M3, B1, Comet, Covenanter, Ram, S35, Type 89, and the Type 3 were waiting by the ridge where Oarai tried to ambush St. Gloriana's tanks.

"I don't think he's wrong. The early bird catches the worm, as they say." Darjeeling stated.

"I have to agree with her there, Saori. This spot is advantageous to us, especially since we got here first. Even if we don't see any tanks, if they do show up, we can take them out." Miho said.

"Heads up!" Noriko called, alerting the rest of the group to the six English tanks.

"Wait till they come into range, then fire AP rounds." Miho ordered. A barrage of shots rained down upon the opposing tanks, taking out the other teams Comet, and both Churchills. The Excelsior's began to return fire, their armor absorbing most of the shots from the smaller tanks, the rest bouncing off.

"Retreat!" Miho ordered after Duck team, the S35, and Anteater team were taken out.

"They managed to escape the pass and head out into the field. "Smokescreens ready." Miho said.

"Wait!" Aya said. "Oni said smokescreens are a bad idea. While they're good for getting away, it block our vision as well. He said that Lizzie sees a smokescreen as a chance to get in close."

"Right." Miho remembered. More shots came from in front of them. Miho looked ahead to see two M18s and all 5 M6A2E1s heading for them. "Uh oh." She said, looking at the M18 in front. Shots could be heard from behind the enemies, causing them to disperse. Oni and his group broke through, taking pot-shots at the M6A2E1s as they went through. Although, the other team began to take shots as well, and the Excelsiors came from behind. Ultimately, the Char B1, Ram, and Covenanter were taken out while only 2 of the other teams M6s were taken out, leaving Oarai with 11 tanks to Sydeney High's 9.

"All heavy tanks create a perimeter around the others." Oni ordered. They did exactly that.

"Thanks a lot Oni. You came just in time." Miho said over the radio. "We took out three tanks. What about you?"

"Six, but we're stuck." He replied. Several more accurate shots from the Excelsiors took out Rabbit teams M3, Darjeeling's Comet, the IS-3, and the NEUBAUFAHRZEUG. The Stug, Panzer IV, Hetzer, Su-100, and M10 were firing between the tanks making up the perimeter.

"I don't see the M18's." Miho said as Hana took the last shot and finished off the last Excelsior.

Oni fired and took out the last M6A2E1. "We're still at the disadvantage. M18's are the fastest tank allowed, we have to face three of them, and we're in the open. Let's head back to the town." Oni suggested. Oarai's seven remaining tanks began moving towards the cover.

Ten minutes passed without anything happening, then, the three Hellcat's began weaving around them, going beside the SU-100 and firing three shots. Those three shots pierced the tank destroyers armor and rendered it inoperable.

"We need to fortify a position before they have a chance to do that again." Kay said over the radio.

"We know of some alleys between some of the taller buildings. We could have Oni use the Maus to block one end, while the rest of us focus on the other side. But how will we block them in?" Erwin said over the radio.

"We'll block them in with Naomi. Kay, the M10 is the fastest tank we have left, so you need to lead them here." Miho said.

All agreed and set up their tanks. Kay left in the M10 and after a few minutes, all three hellcats were chasing her, falling for the trap. The Maus was sideways, blocking the entire alley, while the Stug, and Hetzer stayed at the sides. The Panzer four then blocked in the three Australians.

"Nice plan Oni, but you forgot one thing." Lizzie said, causing Oni to panic.

"Start firing! They work best in close quarters." Oni ordered. The six Oarai tanks did just that, but even with limited room, the Hellcats managed to dodge nearly all of the tanks. Their dodging caused the Stug to take out the M26. But Kay was able to disable one of the M18s before the Wolverine was taken out. The two remaining Hellcat's then turned and fired at the Hetzer, taking it down, while Oni managed to aim and take out a second one.

"You're good." Lizzie said. Her Hellcat turret turned to face Oni's Maus. "Care to see if I'm better?"

Oni began moving the turret to aim for the M18's engine, but a quick shot from Lizzie pierced the Maus' armor, causing the white flag to pop out, but not before he shot, the shell exploding next to the M18. Lizzie's M18 then pushed the downed M26 out of the way and made it back out to the road. "We'll handle it. Don't worry." Erwin said. The Stug and Panzer IV then began chasing the Hellcat, which had taken some damage to its treads, slowing it down.

"Hana, can you make the shot?" Miho asked.

"No their weaving too much." Hana replied.

"I can make it!" Saemonza stated excitedly. "Just cause them to swerve right a bit."

"Ok, Hana, fire to their left." Miho ordered, getting a small nod in return. The blast did what it was supposed to and caused the M18 to move right. Saemonza saw her chance and fired. The bullet hit dead center and pierced through. A white flag popped up.

"Dang. Looks like we've been bested." Lizzie said.

(Afterwards)

All the tanks had been gathered and taken back to their schools for repairs, Lizzie, her team, and everyone from Oarai were all talking. "You were great out there." Oni said.

"You were too; we thought we would have lost for a while there." Lizzie said.

"Hopefully we'll get another match in the tournament." Miho said.

"I hope so, that was fun. Oh, before I forget, Oni, I've told the team about you, there are still some doubts, but you're welcome at our school anytime." Lizzie said.

A couple minutes of chatting later, Commander Nishizumi walked over. "Good match, to all of you." She said.

"We'll pass that on to the rest of the team. How's my request coming?" Anzu said.

"Request?" Erwin said, walking over to join the group.

"Yes, three nights ago, Oni called and told us about his infamy." She said before turning to Oni. "We've gotten our best lawyers working on it, but it doesn't look like your bounty will go away anytime soon. Not to mention the fact that several of the schools aren't too happy with there being a guy participating." Commander Nishizumi said.

"Then this will not be very easy." Oni said.

"Don't worry, we'll be by your side the entire way, Oni." Aya said. The others agreed.

"We'll help out too." Lizzie said.

"Thanks. This may be easier than I thought." Oni said.

**The song was Homunculus by Area 11. They aren't an extremely big band, but I like their music. I did edit the lyrics a bit, to make it fit better, but it was only like one thing since it already fit pretty well. I know I'm not great at fight scenes, but I think I did Ok.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Where did all my reviewers go? Anyways, I decided to change the Wepse. I feel like Erika needs a heavy tank to command, so I went with one of the suggestions. And you find out who faces who in the first match. I don't own Girls und Panzer.**

It was the same day as the match between Oarai and Sydney Outback. Lizzie and her friends had offered to take a few of the Oarai girls, and Oni, to show them their ships garage. "And here we are." Lizzie said to the group, which consisted of Oni, Miho, Yukari, Anzu, Aya, Kay, all of Leopon team and Erwin. "We have all of our tanks inside the large one, but all our spare and/or unnecessary tank parts are kept in the smaller one."

"Mind if I look, we're missing a lot of parts our tanks need to have replaced or fixed." Oni said.

"Go ahead; I'll even get Alexander to help you." Lizzie said.

"Al? It's been forever since I've seen him." Oni said.

"Who's Al?" Aya asked.

"My roommate when I came here. If I remember correctly, he was the junior officer supposed to look out for me." Oni said. "How is he?" he asked Lizzie.

"Ask him yourself. He's on his way over here now." Lizzie said. Oni then turned around and saw his old friend.

Al stopped and looked at the group, before noticing Oni. "Good to see you, mate!" He said to Oni, shaking his hand. "How's it been?"

"I've been good. Traveled the world, became wanted, built myself a new arm. How about you?"

Al chuckled. "Well since you left, I've become head mechanic. Still not as good as you ever were though. I saw the match; did you work on those tanks?" After this point, the rest of the group went into the garage, leaving the two friends alone.

"Nearly all of them, though we don't have much to work with." Oni answered. His phone rang. "Hello?" He asked, picking it up, it was Erika. "Uh huh… Really?... It's that bad…. Fine, I'll see about getting some parts… A new tank? How are we supposed to get one?... Right, of course it's my problem. Heaven forbid you go looking again… See you later." He said hanging up.

"I can help you get a new tank." Al said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we knew how much you liked working on the tanks, so toward the end of your time here, we sort of… bought you one. As a thank you, of course." Al said, motioning for the smaller garage.

After searching for an hour, the two had taken out at least a dozen boxes of parts unnecessary to the Australian school. "Are you sure it's in here?" Oni asked.

"Hasn't moved in nearly three years." Al then moved around another large crate, looking behind it. "Ah. There it is."

Oni walked over and stopped, staring at what he considered the greatest present he never received. "An E-100? You got me an E-100?"

"More like a shell. We got it for you to work on, since we're never going to use it. We don't use German tanks here. But everything should be intact, except for the engine, which doesn't exist." Al said. "I'll go get my truck, and then we'll load everything up."

(Later at Oarai's garages)

While Al and Oni were unloading everything from Al's truck, all of Oarai's tankery team was working on the recently damaged tanks, except for the group Liz brought back and Erika. "I completely forgot about that tank." Liz said to them, seeing the tank as she pulled up.

"Why are you giving this to us?" Miho asked.

"It belongs to Oni. A gift from us to him, he just left before we could give it to him. That was over two years ago." Liz explained, continuing to watch the two mechanics struggled to hook up the E-100, so they could pull it off the trailer.

"I'm just glad I'll be commanding a new tank. The Wespe is too weak for it to be of any use." Erika said, heading over to the group.

Oni and Al finished getting everything off the truck and walked over. "I don't think I'll be able to get it done by our first match, but it shouldn't take two weeks for me to build an engine. That's only if I work on it alone." Oni said.

"What about Al? Couldn't he help you?" Lizzie asked.

"That's another thing, while I would be happy to help a mate, we looked for a while and couldn't find enough of the necessary parts to build an engine, and fix any other problems." Al answered.

"Could we use parts of the Wespe?" Oni asked.

"It would be possible with what's missing. And we have three days until the tournament officially starts, so we'll be staying at port for a while." Al said.

"Right, the opening ceremony is being held in Oarai. And surely the first round won't start for at least a week. Could you have it fixed by then?" Miho spoke.

"With the two of us together, we might just be able to." Oni said.

"But, why take apart the Wespe?" Anzu asked. "Surely it'll be useful with the gun it has."

"While a howitzer is a powerful gun, I'm sure the E-100's armor will be of more use. Add in the turret, and you'll see that the E-100 is the much better option." Erwin said.

"There is also the fact that the Wespe completely broke down when that shot pierce its rear, indication of serious problems. We would have to take apart and rebuild nearly the whole tank, which will take more time than just fixing things on, and building an engine for, the E-100. It's a glorified scrap heap now, since fixing it isn't a favorable option." Oni explained.

"We'll just need time to work. Something we won't have if Oni needs to work on all the other tanks." Al added.

"We'll focus on fixing the tanks we have already. You focus on the E-100." Nakajima stated. Oni and Al both nodded, after Oni translated for Al. AID then ran out and jumped on Oni's shoulder.

"Who's that?" Lizzie asked.

"This is my companion AID, he's been with me nearly the entire time I was traveling the world. He's been really helpful. Isn't that right buddy?" AID gave a whir. "Looks like I need to fix you as well. I'll do that right now." He turned to Al. "Does tomorrow work for you? We'll need to start working as soon as possible if we're ever going to get things done."

"Tomorrow sounds great. See you then. I would like to hear about that robot, Oni." Al said as he and Lizzie began heading to their vehicles.

"See you tomorrow then. And AID is more than just a robot." Oni said to Al and Lizzie, before they drove off, heading back to their own school.

(Three days later)

Al and Oni had been working for hours without stop the past three days, reducing the Wespe to nothing but parts and had already finished fixing everything for the E-100 except for the engine, which they had yet to start on. Today they weren't going to get anything done on the engine, since the opening ceremony was going on. Today was when all the schools found out who they were facing in the first round. Lizzie, Miho, Al, Oni, Katyusha, Maho, Assam, and Naomi were all backstage. Team commanders were to pick the numbers determining who they will face. All the other countries team commanders were waiting to pick their schools number, some themselves were officers while others had companions with them who were officers, unknown to their commander. The rest were either staff, or a translator for those who didn't speak English. "I don't like the glares we're getting." Al said.

"When you're the only two guys backstage, people will stare." Oni said.

"That's right, but at least you aren't on stage." Lizzie said.

"You're just saying that because you like being on stage. Wouldn't want to allow someone else to be the focus, do you?" Oni grinned, earning himself a playful punch in the shoulder, courtesy of Lizzie. It was then everyone noticed Commander Nishizumi walking onstage.

"I hope everyone had a pleasant trip here, and that you enjoyed the match a few days ago." Everyone cheered. "Now it is time for the first international tournament to begin. But before that, several of you may have noticed a certain… competitor for the Japanese team." Several angry yells. "He has been allowed to participate and we expect cooperation from all teams." Several more angry yells. "With that out of the way, would each team's commander come onto stage and pick their teams number." The commanders did so. The matches, determined by country, were as follows.

#1 India vs. #9 Australia

#5 Italy vs. #13 Finland

#3 France vs. #11 Brazil

#7 England vs. #15 Greece

#2 Belgium vs. #10 Russia

#6 South Africa vs. #14 Canada

#4 Japan vs. #12 Germany

#8 America vs. #16 China

"First round matches will allow up to 25 tanks, second round matches, 30 tanks, semi-finals will be allowed up to 35 tanks, and the finals will allow up to 40 tanks. All matches will start in one week's time; you have until then to prepare yourself. Locations have already been sent to your instructors. Now go, good luck to all teams , and Panzer Vor!" Commander Nishizumi said. A multitude a cheers erupted from the audience.

"Guess I won't be able to help with the E-100. Sorry mate." Al said once they had left the building.

"Don't be silly, we have plenty of great mechanics, if Oni needs your help, we can afford to let you help him for the time being." Lizzie said.

"Yeah, and when the E-100 is ready to go, I can fly you back to your school. I'm sure the Association will give me the ships location." Oni said.

"Then it looks like I'll be staying at Oarai for a bit." Al stated.

"Looks like it." Oni agreed. "Do you have anything you want to say commander?" he directed the question to Miho.

Miho nodded and turned to Lizzie. "We'll be routing for you." Miho said.

"Same here." Lizzie agreed. They said their goodbyes, except Al, and they headed for their schools, Al heading to Oarai. Every School was to leave in the morning.

Al and Oni continued to work on the E-100, and during the days he spent there, Al realized just how hard it was to live at a school only meant for girls. Oni laughed every time his old friend was uncomfortable with Japanese customs, especially this one time Al walked into the community bath-house. That was too awkward for even Oni, considering his sister was in there, but the dumbstruck face Al had was priceless. Towards the end of the week, the E-100 had been completed. Al turned to Oni. "We did some good work, even with the wild week I had." He stated." Oni agreed, laughing at his friends discomfort that week. "How did you manage to stay here for a month without going crazy?"

"It helps to have friends." Oni stated. "Family is even better."

"Right, Aya. You must have been going crazy without her around." Al stated, realizing what Oni was getting at.

"You have no idea how hard it was. Seeing her again really made me happy, even though for the first couple of days she didn't recognize me, I still knew she was ok." Oni stated. Al and him then got into Oni's helicopter, and began heading for Sydney Outback High.

**Again, tell me what you think. If you're confused about why I put the matches in such a strange way. Every two matches is a quarter of round 1, and the numbers alternate. This method puts the first 8 in separate matches and the second 8 fill in the remaining spots.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First match. Again, I'm bad at writing the matches, criticism welcome. Still don't own Girls und panzer.**

The tankery team was eating lunch in the Cafeteria, watching the live broadcast of the internationals, as they have begun to be called. Currently being shown was the match between Australia and India. "New Deli Girls Academy Cruiser VI Crusader is inoperable, Sydney Outback High wins." Everyone cheered.

Darjeeling turned towards Oni, who was sitting across from her. The other commanders were sitting at the table with them. "Why didn't they use their Caernarvon against us? It's one of the strongest British heavy tanks allowed." She said.

"Lizzie doesn't like to play all her cards at once, obviously she wanted to save some of her better tanks for the actual tournament. The Caernarvon is their most durable tank, to my knowledge, so it makes sense that it's their flag tank." He said. "But speaking of the tournament, I looked up our opponent, Berlin Girls Academy, and it doesn't look good. They haven't lost a single tank in a match for three years."

"Sounds tough." Miho sighed.

"Sounds fishy to me. They could be the tank thieves." Maho said.

"I agree, but we can't be sure." Oni said.

"You have any idea about what tanks they have?" Kay asked.

"They use mostly German tanks. They rely on power and durability over speed and maneuverability. They apparently use a lot of super heavy tanks. Every single match they've ever had, they have made one-fifth of their lineup of super heavy tanks. So I'm expecting them to use five against us, if they even have that many." Oni answered.

"We could use that against them, if we're out in the open, our speed can be our greatest advantage." Miho said.

"We will, our match is supposed to be tomorrow night, so we won't see until then." Oni stated.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow evening." Katyusha said.

(night of the match)

Oarai moves their tanks into the makeshift garages, made up of large, walled tents, to block the wind and snow of the area. Their match was in an area similar to where they faced Pravda. Oni had finished applying the snow treads and antifreeze to his Maus and had gone to help his teammates finish their preparations. Had he stayed, he would have noticed two girls sneaking around.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" the first one asked.

"We both saw that match they had against the Australian team. The commander noticed they had many tanks capable of taking out much stronger tanks, and she wants us to sabotage their strongest tank." The second one said. "Plus, we're ensuring our victory, as if these rookies could beat us. We'll only use it if things get bad." She added, pulling out a small device, which she then attached to the Maus' engine.

"I guess." The first girl said reluctantly. The two then left, leaving no trace they were there.

The match started soon after, and Oarai thought it would be good to stick together, seeing as how their match against Sydney Outback proved that to be a bad idea. "Cheetah team, have you spotted anything?" Miho asked over the radio.

The commander replied instantly. "We've spotted four Neubaufahrzeugs, two Stug IIIs, two Hetzers, two Panthers, two Tiger Is, two Tiger IIs, two Tiger Ps, an Elefant, two Jagdtigers, and a Panzer IV. But we haven't spotted any super heavy tanks, or their flag tank."

"That's twenty of their twenty five tanks, and it looks like they're focused on firepower. Regroup with us and then we'll head out." Miho ordered.

"Four Neubaufahrzeugs, I'm amazed they could get that many." Oni said.

"Those will be tough to handle, but what worries me is that five tanks are still unaccounted four." Maho said.

"If they are super heavy tanks, then they'll most likely head for the old train yard. It's the only area with buildings, so if we take out their tanks in the open, it should be easy to surround them." Nonna suggested.

"The flag tank should be our focus, but we can't risk the Type 3 getting hit." Oni said.

"We should have the speed advantage, so if things go bad, then the flag tank should be able to retreat." Miho said. After that, the BT-7 returned and all tanks moved out.

After about twenty minutes, only a few tanks had been taken out. The enemies Stug's and Hetzers were taken out, the lack of a turret making it easy to avoid their fire. Three of the Neubaufahrzeugs had been taken out, but at the cost of Oarai's Neubaufahrzeug, Ram, Covenanter, BT-7, and the Type 89.

"We can't keep fighting them. We need to retreat and focus on finding their flag tank." Katyusha said.

"I have to agree with Katyusha, it seems like the only chance we have to win. Fighting would only cause us to lose more tanks." Oni said. "I'll lead the E-100, Tiger P, Stug, M26, and the IS to the train yard to see if we can spot their flag tank. Stay close in case we need you."

"Ok." Miho nodded.

Oni then proceeded to lead the tanks into the train yard, which had old buildings and trains to use as cover. After a couple minutes Oni didn't see anything. "Anyone spot any tanks?" He asked. All the commanders said no. A few more minutes of looking and the five previously missing tanks were spotted. They were a Maus, an E-100, two Lowes, and their flag tank was a Jagdpanzer E-100. Oni reported this to Miho, who then began to head to where he was. The plan was to surround them.

"We haven't been spotted yet." Miho told Oni over the radio.

"Good, I'll let you give the signal to move in. When we do, we should fire from both directions. Send Kay and the Type 3 around to us, using the E-100 and my Maus as cover." Oni said. Miho then gave the orders to the tanks. Once Wolf and Anteater teams were behind Oni, Miho gave the signal.

Both sides moved in, firing at the super heavies, especially the Jagdpanzer E-100. They just took the shells, not firing back. This confused the Oarai team. The barrage lasted minutes before a loud BOOM reverberated across the field, louder than all the gunshots. The source was Oni's Maus, the engine having been blown to pieces, and some of the shrapnel hit Anteater's engine taking out the Type 3 Chi-Nu. "What just happened?" Miho asked.

"Oarai's Type 3 Chi-Nu is inoperable, Berlin Girls Academy wins." The announcer announced.

Oni climbed out of the Maus, a few more bruises and burns than before the match. He looked as if he knew something, if the scowl on his face indicated anything. At the post match customs, he made his discovery. "The reason they won was because of sabotage!" He announced, holding out the remains of an explosive. The judges looked appalled.

"Why would they do such a thing?" One of the judges, one from Germany, asked.

"They were scared of losing." Oni answered. "Not a single one of the tanks around saw them fire, which puts their victory into question."

"Preposterous, this is the best team from Germany, and one of the top team in Europe. Quit being such a sore loser." The same judge said.

"Judges aren't supposed to take sides, their supposed to follow the rules and enforce them. I can have you officially discredited as a judge." Oni threatened.

"Why you!" The judge started.

"Wait!" A voice said. Everyone turned to look at one of the German girls. "What he says is true. The Commander and Sub-commander ordered us to sabotage the Maus, I saw it happen."

"So the German team forfeits victory." One of the Japanese judges stated.

"Is this the only time the team has cheated?" Oni asked the girl.

"I don't know, I'm only a first year." She answered.

Oni walked over to the judges. "As an officer of the I.T.A (International Tankery Association.), I want an investigation of the school and it's tankery team. If this isn't the first time they've cheated, report them to Commander Nishizumi." He said. "What's your name?" He asked the girl who revealed the German teams cheating.

"Andrea." She replied.

"Andrea is to be pardoned; she is a first year and therefore has no knowledge of prior cheating." He added.

"Thank you." Andrea said, before heading back to her team, who looked pretty mad.

The announcer pressed the button on her mic. "Due to unfair play, Berlin Girls Academy forfeits the victory, Oarai Girls Academy wins." She announced.

**Tell me what you think. Please.**


End file.
